1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information handling systems and in particular to a data center of information handling systems with self-contained liquid cooling. Still more particularly, aspects of the present disclosure relate to a system and method for cooling information handling systems by submerging the information handling system in liquid within a cooling vessel that provides 2-phase cooling.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Large scale server systems are examples of information handling systems. These servers can perform significant workloads and generate and/or dissipate a large amount of heat during their operation. Due in part to the large amount of heat generated, these servers are typically rack mounted and cooled via fans built on the devices and a large system of fans attached to or placed directly behind, or adjacent to, the rack of servers. As the need for access to greater and greater processing and storage resources continues to expand, limitations arise surrounding available space for expansion, building and equipment costs, and communication latency. This trend creates a need to increase the density of server systems (i.e., the amount of processing power and/or storage placed on a single server, the number of servers placed in a single rack, and/or the number of servers and/or racks deployed on a single server farm. With the increasing processing and/or storage density in these rack-based server systems, the thermal challenges that result continue to be one of the biggest obstacles. Conventional fan based cooling systems require large amounts of power, and the cost of power required to drive high flow fans increases exponentially with the increase in server densities. Additionally, cooling of electronic components with air requires special consideration for air-quality parameters including: temperature, humidity, altitude, and airborne particulate and contamination. What is therefore needed is an efficient, low power usage system and method for cooling these servers and server systems.